


pay my tribute to the past

by peppermintcas



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: F/M, Insecurity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 11:36:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14873042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppermintcas/pseuds/peppermintcas
Summary: Hannah said, “Ugh. I don’t want to be where you can – see. I hate my body.”“What?” Zach said. He moved closer, sliding an arm around her waist. “No, Hannah, please. You’re –  God, you’re so fucking beautiful.”





	pay my tribute to the past

**Author's Note:**

> warnings for like......body insecurity.

Zach said, panting, his breath coming short, “You wanna get on top?”

Hannah blinked at him. And then she tried to wiggle away, knocking his arms from around her, trying to scoot to the side.

“Hey,” Zach said, startled, jolting up so that she could get away. His dick was flagging, he could feel it already. “Hannah, what – ”

“Ugh,” Hannah said. She was curled away from him, her hands already coming up self-consciously over her chest. “Sorry.”

Zach reached out, tentatively. When she didn’t flinch away, he settled on his side behind her, almost touching, almost spooning. He rubbed a hand up and down her arm, experimentally, and she relaxed incrementally under the touch. “What’s up?” he asked.

Hannah said, “Ugh. I don’t want to be where you can – see. I hate my body.”

“What?” Zach said. He moved closer, sliding an arm around her waist. “No, Hannah, please. You’re –  God, you’re so fucking beautiful.”

“It’s just – ” Hannah poked at her belly. “I don’t know.”

“Hey,” Zach said. “Hey.” He caught her hand and moved it away, covered her belly with his hand. “Stop it,” he said into her ear, soft, and kissed behind it. He moved her hair out of the way and kissed the nape of her neck.

She shivered.

“I don’t know how to convince you,” Zach said.

Hannah sighed, the breath going out of her. She curled up, around his arm, soft and warm everywhere around him. He was breathing her in. He was delirious with it. “You can’t, probably,” she said.

Zach pulled at her shoulder, and she reluctantly rolled over to face him. “Let me show you, then,” he said. “Please.”

Hannah looked at him, her eyes dark and wide.

Zach kissed her. Then he pressed his mouth to her cheek, her forehead, the bridge of her nose, her chin: like benediction, like blessing. She was smiling, rueful. He could feel it. He nosed down to her throat instead.

“Zach,” she said, but her voice was going higher, higher.

He trailed kisses down her throat, sucked an inconspicuous hickey on the side of her neck where her hair would hide it. Her hands were in his hair, just a hint of pull, gripping tight. He kissed the hollow of her throat, her collarbones, and then the curve of her breasts. Her skin was soft, hot; he ran his hands down her sides and then back up.

Hannah nearly moaned. It went straight to his dick, burning hot. “Fuck,” she said, breathless, and she grabbed for his shoulders.

In response, he mouthed at one of her nipples. He sucked on it, lavish and wet, tonguing at it, taking his sweet time, as she gasped and her hips came up to nudge against his stomach. She was – God. She was so fucking hot, her curves, the way her legs came up around him like she didn’t know what to do with them. He sucked a hickey onto the side of her breast, rubbed a finger over her nipple.

She moaned, then, almost too loud, and he was hard, so fucking hard. She arched up against him, her breasts heavy and hot in his hands. He took a second to catch his breath, put his head down, his forehead against her sternum. Her hands came up to rest in his hair.

“Zach,” she whispered. “Holy fuck.”

“You’re – Jesus,” he said, and pressed a kiss to her chest. “You’re so fucking hot.”

She whimpered. Her hips came up again, uselessly, seeking pressure.

“So fucking hot,” he said, and pressed his mouth against her stomach, all the places where she folded and curved. She was tensing up against him, he could feel it. He pulled away and looked at her. She was looking at him, her face so terribly open and vulnerable, like she was worried.

He kissed her stomach. Kissed right down the center of it, the fading red lines that marked where it folded when she sat up, the wrinkles and stretch marks. He kissed her navel and then below it.

She inhaled, sharp.

“Okay?” Zach asked.

“Okay,” she whispered.

He kissed his way down to the line of her panties, the worn lace edging, and tucked his fingers in the waistband and looked at her. She bit her lip, then raised her hips for him to take them off.

He did, sliding them off with more patience than he thought he could muster. Hannah kicked her feet free and laughed at him, at how slow he was going, so Zach dropped them on the floor and kissed her clit, sucked it into his mouth and let it go, leaving her gasping. She was wet, slick, her legs open, and he rubbed a finger over her and then slipped it in. He was kissing at her, licking her, sliding two fingers in and crooking them upwards, feeling her pulse around him. His boxers were tenting, his dick leaving a wet spot of precome on the front. He couldn’t help but press a hand against himself. It almost hurt.

“Please,” Hannah said, almost begging. She was reaching down to rub at herself, grinding up against her hand, wet and sweet and hot. Zach pulled away to watch her, to see her come, and saw her looking at him pleadingly. He kissed the inside of her thigh, gentle, and pushed his fingers in as deep as they would go.

She came like that, her hand working at her clit, her head thrown back and her back arching, her hips rolling. Zach crooked his fingers inside her, again and again, deep, and nearly came just watching. His dick was so fucking hard it could probably cut diamond.

“Oh,” she gasped. “Oh, Jesus, oh my fucking God.”

Zach slid his fingers out and wiped them on his boxers, kissed her right where she was open and wet and hot. Hannah made a muffled, terrible noise, and pulled him up with her hands on his face. “Zach Dempsey,” she said, completely serious, “sex god,” and then he lost it, ducking his head into her neck.

“Hey,” she said. “I was being honest.”

He pulled back, trying to compose himself. “Thanks,” he said. “It means a lot.”

She smiled at him. And then she looked down, between them.

“Oh,” Zach said, belatedly. He was still hard. “Yeah.”

“Do you want…” Hannah asked.

“Uh,” he said. Already he could feel himself getting more turned on just thinking about it. “God. Fuck, yes. If you want to.”

She bit her lip, her hands trailing over his chest, his shoulders. He got the feeling she was studying him. He looked back at her, at her flushed face and her hair spilling all over the pillows, and felt a pang in his chest, warm and adrenaline-hot. He leaned down and kissed her, gently.

She kissed him back. And then she broke away and sat up, forcing him up, too. “What – ” Zach asked, and then she kissed him again, and kept kissing him as she pushed him back against the bed.

" _Oh_ ,” Zach said. He thought he might die. Or come on the spot, which would be embarrassing.

Hannah sat up, looking embarrassed, looking pleased. She leaned across him to get a condom, and as she did he planted a kiss on the top of her head, feeling full and hot under his skin. She was blushing when she sat back. “Here,” she said.

He rolled the condom on and put his hands on her hips as she leaned forward. She was biting her lip again. She took his dick and guided it in, and then all Zach felt was a steady warmth, bearing down on him. She was so wet from coming that it went in easy. “Are you – is it all the way – ” Zach asked, and had to inhale, sharp, as she rolled her hips forward.  

“ _Fuck_ ,” Hannah said, sounding breathless. “Oh, God – it feels – ” And then she rolled her hips again, grinding against him, his dick moving in incredible new ways, and he nearly came right there and then.

“Jesus,” he said. “ _Hannah_.”

She put her hands on his chest and rose up, off him, and then down again. She was – God, she was so beautiful, her breasts moving, her breath coming short and fast and her hair falling down around her face. He pulled her down and kissed her, hard. And then she sat back and started grinding, her head thrown back, her mouth open, and she was so fucking hot that he thrust up, once, twice. She gasped and her eyes flew open and she fell forward, her hands braced on his stomach, and he grabbed for her hips and thrust up again and came, his brain whiting out with pleasure and his head going light.

He must have closed his eyes. When he opened them again, Hannah was still sitting on top of him. She had a little satisfied smirk on her face and she was rolling her hips, little movements that hummed through Zach and sent jolts to his fingertips. “Was that good?” she asked, innocently.

Zach let go of her hips and covered his face with his arm. “Fuck,” he said. “Don’t even ask that. You know it was good. God, I’m fucking light-headed.”

Hannah laughed and reached down and rubbed at her clit, her fingers coming away wet again, and it only took her a few moments to grind one out against his hips, Zach watching the whole time, his hands running lazily over her waist and her breasts and her hips, her thighs, bracketing him in. She had to close her eyes with the effort and finally came, gasping, clenching tight around Zach’s slowly softening dick.

“What did I do to deserve you?” Zach asked, breathless, and she laughed and clambered off him. He took a second to breathe, stripped off the condom, and got up to wipe himself off.

She was smiling when he turned back around. He had to smile back, helplessly, feeling even more naked than he was, and she opened her arms and wrapped herself around him as he clambered back into bed.

“That was amazing,” she told him.

He kissed her on the forehead. Twice, because his heart was quietly swelling and he thought he would burst, and then a third time for good luck. “Good,” he said

“Thank you,” she said. She tucked her head against Zach’s chest. He could feel her hands, flat against his chest. “Zach, just…thank you.”

He held her close and closed his eyes.

/

Of course, he thought, holding his tape in his hands, it couldn’t have lasted.

 

 

 

.

**Author's Note:**

> this was written as a break from a bigger zach/alex fic i'm working on, which is currently at like 6.2k lmfao. this was very cathartic.


End file.
